


I'll bring you home

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mentioned Jules Bianchi, Panic Attacks, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles has a panic attack while driving. Sebastian talks him through it, to get him back to the pits safely.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Arthur Leclerc & Lorenzo Leclerc, Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	I'll bring you home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of the prompts I put on tumblr!

Sebastian sighed and rubbed at his eyes, staring at the little screens on the pit wall. A red car smoothly made its way over the Suzuka track, passing an orange and dark blue car in progress. Sebastian was slightly envious of Charles being in the car while he wasn’t, but his car was back in the garage with a broken suspension, and Sebastian just had to hope it was going to be fixed soon enough for the race. That’s the way things went constantly nowadays.

“Okay Charles, good job on that lap. Try a few more fast ones and you can come back in.” Andrea said over the radio. Sebastian winced a little at the loud noise of Charles’s side of the radio coming to life in his headphones.

“Copy.” the young man said. He sounded normal enough, and yet Sebastian felt like something was wrong. He frowned slightly and tried to brush it off. He was just overprotective over Charles when it came to Suzuka, which was one of the most emotionally exhausting tracks for the young man. Charles hid it well, but behind closed doors, Charles had looked ready to collapse at any moment. And Sebastian feared that moment when everything just became too much - was happening now.

The radio came to life again.

“I would want… to eh…” Charles’s words were sounding strained and fumbled, as if he didn’t speak any English anymore. Sebastian frowned, walking closer to Andrea.

“Can you repeat that?” Andrea spoke through the headset. Sebastian watched as the Ferrari flew past the pits. 

“I-I want to get out.” Charles wheezed out, and Sebastian could see the car swerve slightly on track. Andrea cursed, and the whole team flew into action.

“We can’t have you stop on track, Charles.” Andrea spoke slowly. “It’s too busy. Continue on more slowly, but make sure not to impend others. You can leave the track when you reach the pits.” Andrea seemed concerned, unsure of what was going on.

“He’s having a panic attack.” Sebastian realised with a start. Andrea frowned. 

“What do we do?” he asked. Sebastian gestured for his headset.

“I’ll talk to him.” he decided. When he was younger, he used to have panic attacks too, and he had learned a thing or two about what would calm him down. Sebastian settled the headset on his head and took a deep breath.

“Charles, this is Seb. Can you hear me?” he asked calmly. At first he could only hear Charles ragged breathing but then-

“Please, I-I want out.” Charles whispered. Sebastian kept his eyes on the screen. Charles was definitely slowing down, but he was not blocking anyone, which was good.

“You’re doing really well.” Sebastian said. “It’s only a minute and a half, maybe two in this pace, and you’ll be in the pits.” he soothed. Charles let out a strangles noise.

“I-I can’t do it.” Charles sobbed. “I can’t.” It was hard to judge over the radio, but it seemed like Charles’s breathing was quickening. 

“It’s okay.” Sebastian said. “You will be okay. Take a deep breath, try to stay calm, and it will be over soon.” he said. A cameraman was wandering over to him, trying to film Sebastian talking to Charles, but it seemed that Mattia was kindly telling him to fuck off. 

“What is scaring you, Charles?” Sebastian asked. Charles groaned, his car swerving until it almost hit the back of Verstappen’s Red Bull.

“Jules.” the answer was just a whisper. 

Sebastian felt unsure how to continue for a moment.

“5 more corners, Charles.” he decided on saying eventually. “You’re almost there.” he turned his head to see Ferrari was already blocking the view of part of the garage, where Charles could go once they pried him out of the car. Sebastian straightened.

“I’m proud of you Charles.” he said gently. “You know that?” he added, wanting to hear Charles speak to distract him of the panic. Charles coughed.

“I-I know.” he wheezed. “Please Seb, I-” he didn’t even seem to know what he was begging for anymore. 

“I know.” Sebastian now answered. “Almost there, take the pit exit.” he urged. The red Ferrari left the track and Sebastian sighed in relief. 

“Good job darling.” he said. Charles whimpered.

“Seb… stay, need you.” the Monégasque managed to say. Sebastian hummed.

“I’ll be there the moment you stop the car.” he promised. He could see the car nearing now and handed the headphones back to Andrea. Sebastian jogged over to the other side of the pits, where the pit crew was already waiting for Charles, all of them quiet and concerned. Sebastian exhaled deeply when the red car stopped in front of him. While the mechanics fussed over the car, he reached in under the halo and opened the visor of Charles’s helmet. Two wide, redrimmed and watery blue-green eyes looked up at him.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian soothed, undoing Charles’s belt when the Monégasque’s own hands trembled too much to do so himself. He took the steering wheel out too, making sure to disconnect all the right wires and straps, and patted Charles’s helmet. The younger man wiggled himself out of the car as best as he could, Sebastian and Andrea holding his arms to steady him as he stepped over the halo. 

“Driver room.” Andrea told Sebastian, and the two of them urged Charles inside. The man was trembling between them, stumbling over his own feet. His chest was still heaving with unsteady breaths and it worried Sebastian that he was still so panicked.

Andrea somehow got Charles to sit down on the small sofa in the driver room before rushing off in search of Arthur and Lorenzo, who were attending the race too. Sebastian busied himself taking Charles gloves off and squeezed the man’s shaky palms gently before working on the strap of Charles’s helmet.

“You have to take it off yourself.” Sebastian said gently, holding Charles’s shoulder as the younger man almost tore the helmet off his head. Sebastian saw now that Charles was crying, drawing in hiccuping breaths as tears streamed down his cheeks. Sebastian took his hands.

“You need to calm down.” he urged. “It will make you feel better.” he added. Charles whimpered. Sebastian gently brushed the young man’s sweaty hair out of his face.

“Breath in… Hold it… and breath out through your mouth.” he instructed, repeating it until Charles’s breaking slowed. The tears did not stop, and Sebastian tried his best to wipe some of the wetness of Charles’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“I-I’m sorry.” Charles whispered. “I passed the corner where Jules…” he trailed off. Sebastian shushed him and pulled him into his arms.

“It’s okay darling.” he soothed. Charles sobbed.

“I-I swerved because I wasn’t paying attention and I… I just…” Charles tried to explain. Sebastian kissed the top of his head.

“You panicked?” he asked. Charles nodded against his shoulder. 

“I feel so stupid.” he whispered. “I-I should be stronger, I’m a Ferrari driver.” he whispered, closing his eyes. Sebastian sighed.

“You are strong, Charles. You dare to drive here despite everything that happened. I know no stronger person.” he said decisively. 

Charles peeked up at him, a hesitant smile on his face. He seemed to want to speak again, but the door to the driver room opened and Arthur and Lorenzo came piling in, worriedly muttering in French at their brother. Sebastian let go of Charles so he could snuggle up in between the two, talking back in rapid French that Sebastian did not understand. 

“Thank you.” Lorenzo said, looking up. “For the way you helped him, and brought him back safely.” he added. Sebastian only nodded in return. Arthur peeked up at him too, but the youngest Leclerc seemed too flustered about seeing Sebastian to speak coherently. 

Sebastian got up, wanting to leave the family alone for a moment, to discuss the loss they all shared. Charles looked up, and shakily got up onto his feet.

“Danke.” he said, snuggling into Sebastian’s arms. Sebastian chuckled, even the one German word sounded all wrong in Charles’s mouth, but he appreciated the gesture nontheless. 

“You’re welcome.” he answered. “Now, stay with your brothers. I’ll nag Kimi into giving us some ice cream.” he added, pushing Charles back to Arthur and Lorenzo before heading out the room. 

He stayed standing near the door for a few more moments, listening to what was happening inside to make sure Charles was okay. He then tiredly wiped at his eyes, before straightening his shoulders and taking a deep breath.

Charles would be fine, he’d make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
